Into Your World (Exo Imagines)
by Vivian Targaryen
Summary: And thus, your life becomes a different one, a better one, as they step into your world... (I may consider adding other Kpop stars into these one shots as well)
1. Happy Camp (Suho)

_This part is based on the entertainment show called Happy Camp Exo went to in China. If you have not watched it before, then please do, cause it is so precious ^v^_

"Suho..." The weekly Happy Camp show had ended, all of Exo were walking off to the backstage, the place you lingered and watched them behind the curtains for hours. "He's back there," Luhan smiled lightly at you, his heart filled with a certain type of envy when seeing his group mate having such a caring girlfriend while he still had no one.

Suho's eyes sparked with excitement the second he saw you, and towards you, he tried his hardest to get away from all the rest surrounding him. "Suho"! D.O's voice interrupted him as he Suho approached you, "Not here, people are watching." It was a clever suggestion, for the fans out there were still screaming their name. Whatever he had intended to do, whether it was to hug you or kiss you, they would have seen it.

You nodded towards D.O appreciatively, moving backwards behind the shade. Yet despite the interruption, Suho still seemed genuinely happy by the time he came before you. His eyes curved sweetly the wider his grin grew, and you giggled over his obvious joy, "Are you all right?"

His smile faded into confusion. "From what?"

"From everything, the challenges, the squads, the..." You stopped before your emotions made your voice any louder than it already was, your alert eyes rolling around everywhere. Some staff members were staring curiously at your way while a few others like Chanyeol, Sehun, and Baekhyun giggled over you two's closeness. Apparently noticing your concern, Suho stood back slightly, "Dressing room. Come with me." He turned away as though nothing had happened, and you waited until he was farther away and then finally ran to follow him. You swore you saw him run inside the dressing room second from the left. Not hesitating, you pulled open the curtains. Together, the person and you screamed in unison. "What in the world...you mei you gao cuo a!(direct translation: How could you have gotten it wrong! Meaning: What on earth is going on!)" Tao screamed with a flustered face, covering his bare chest with the shirt he had just taken off.

"Dui bu qi, dui bu qi! (I'm sorry) Mianhae! (Sorry) I thought...no but I thought..." you face glowed a bright red, while the staff members covered their mouths while laughing. You glared sharply at Luhan and Lay, the only ones not in the dressing rooms while they watched and laughed aloud, not even trying to restrain themselves. Before you knew it, you uttered another scream as an arm slipped out from the curtain next door and grabbed onto you. You were pulled inside within seconds, you head falling uncontrollably over Suho's bare shoulder. "What was that now?!" Kai gave an annoyed growl next door to Tao.

"Nothing that should concern you!" Suho called back to him, chuckling over you who still laid over him. You smiled shyly, fixing yourself back up to a standing position, forgetting of the fact that he stood half naked before you, when you laid your hands over his shoulders. "I was so worried about you!" You thought back on all the challenges that Suho had to endure during the show and sighed, "Falling off a 2 meter block, that's just awful..."

His smile becoming a reassuring one, Suho placed his fingers to the side of your face, "Yes, it was, and I wished you could have been there with me. But the thought of you and Exo, it helped me carry on. I've said it, I didn't almost cry because of being scared, I was touched for there were brothers who I trusted there to catch me. And you too, I had a wonderful, beautiful girlfriend waiting for me and watching over me behind the screens." He looked at you with affections in a serious manner. You smiled timidly before him, your head lowering to his shoulder. You gently draped your arms around his back, "And the squads you did while carrying Kai as the punishment of losing the game? Did that hurt you? No offence to Kai, but he is definitely heavier than what you'll ever be."

"Was that supposed to be a irony?!" Suho questioned playfully, and you laughed before his chest. "Is it that he's just heavier, or do you actually mean he's taller? Cause even MC He pointed out, out of everyone from our Angry Big Bird team, I was the shortest, the only one that didn't fit in." You pursed your lips and patted him on the chest lightly, "He Laoshi (Teacher He) isn't very tall himself, he meant it as a joke! And stop talking about heights, I like you the way you are. If I really cared about heights then why didn't I choose Sehun or Tao?" You leaned up from over him, and Suho returned a shocked look with wide eyes, yet his smile did not go away. "Obviously not Sehun or Tao, which girl, especially a clever one like you would prefer immature boys like them over the man that I am." He spoke proudly, widening his shoulders.

"I heard that!" Tao growled from the neighboring dressing room, causing an explosion of laugher between you and Suho. "Oh but you forgot," you teased once more, "there's always Kris, if I truly long for someone tall, mature, and handsome and..."

"Here at your service my lady!" Kris pulled open the curtain to your dressing room and gave a proper bow, not caring if Suho was undressed at all. "Yes, I know that sir," you held your laugh to maintain your lady-like look, waving Kris off. By the time you turned back to him, Suho's face was filled with wonders. You watched him look at you quietly, "You knew I wasn't being serious don't you, that both of us weren't..."

"Obviously _," Suho laughed brightly, raising his hands to your cheeks, "You know, at least two of the boys have admitted, if my feelings were not strong enough to make me finally overcome my fears and confess to you, they would have gone for you themselves! But yes, I am smart enough to know that if you didn't love me, you wouldn't have chosen me at all, out of all the other eleven choices that were offered to you right before your eyes. "

You pursed your lips and smiled to yourself, silently admitting that he was right. And before you knew it, his body had gradually made its way to press you against the wall. His fingers slightly raising your face, Suho gave no hesitation on kissing you. His lips caressed yours as though they were the most delicate yet sweet things they had ever tasted. You gave off a soft chuckle as he moved away to gaze upon your pretty face with his forehead still upon yours. "You know, for a second I still thought, Kris really could have been worth a shot..."

"Stop trying to make me jealous," he interrupted gently, his fingers brushing away a strand of hair from your eye. You leaned back to avoid him teasingly as he tried to kiss you once more, and under his breath, he growled in dissatisfaction. You shook your head at him, admiring his handsome features before you finally took the step on giving him what he wanted. Your lips and his met with his hands lingering near your neck, and yours over his hair. You couldn't resist the pleasure no longer, and little did you and Suho know how long you had been in that dressing room.

"You know, we can hear you out here," Luhan muttered flatly outside the curtains, causing the two of you to break apart out of panic when you heard him mimic a kissing sound. You ran out the curtain with blushed cheeks, and beside Lay, stood Luhan who couldn't stop smiling. Tugging at your arm, he whispered near you ear. "So what was that all about?"

You glared at him while almost screaming out loud, when Suho finally slipped out the place, now fully changed. "What did you hear out here?" he questioned weakly towards both Luhan and Lay standing before him. And the honest unicorn gave the little dear a plain glance, shrugging, "Actually, we couldn't hear anything. But we really didn't need much to guess what you two were doing after how long you two had been in there."


	2. Haunted House (Luhan) Part 1

_Based on Exo Showtime Ep10. So yes, if you did not know, all Exo's members did enter a haunted house, and that is where this story of you and them will take place in..._

"Ahhhhh!"

Kris' scream echoed from the inside of the haunted house all the way to you and the boys sitting outside in the cold. Now you knew, even the cold city guy can sound genuinely terrified. An explosion of laughter erupted among you, and from them all, you chose to smack Luhan on the arm. "Have some pity, you're laughing very loud..."

"But it's...funny..." he stuttered between his breaths. You rolled your eyes and glanced to the only person who barely made a sound, fear already creeping up his pale face. You opened your mouth to call for Tao, when D.O suddenly spoke out of the blue. "Hey _, actually now thinking about it, I change my mind. Instead of Luhan hyung, I want to go in with you." His words made you laugh and point surprisingly at yourself in disbelief, as all the others rumbled on noisily about Luhan being abandoned. You looked sympathetically to Luhan who dropped his head, faking a despairing look while you laid a hand over his shoulder. "You're trading Lu ge for me?" You peered at Kyungsoo tentatively, watching him give you back a determined, yet playful look. "Don't feel flattered, I'm just getting rid of the responsibility of having to drag Luhan hyung out that place, cause by then, he'd be screaming way worse than what Kris is doing right now..." he barely finished, and inside the house cried another yelp. Losing all control, you laughed along the others while uncontrollably leaning against Sehun's shoulder, as the two of you exchanged naughty looks. He pointed to the mansion childishly, shaking his head, "Have you ever heard our leader like that..." you shook your head, not able to not smile.

"So?" D.O began to wonder impatiently, "what's your answer _?"

"You're really brave you know," you looked to Luhan who had remained quiet for a while, not giving it much of a thought as you let your arm relax over his lap, your hand grabbing onto his to intertwine your fingers together. His hand was as cold as ice, and yours, warmer and softer than he had expected. "It takes courage for you to abandon Luhan hyung for the only girl here. Of course, I'll go with you D.O, on the condition that we three, you, I, and Luhan go together as one. By then you may admit, I'm worst than Luhan or anything you had ever imagined."

"How bad can you be, compared to how Luhan already is?" D.O mocked ironically, causing Luhan to your other side to growl in protest.

"Ni que ding ni xing ma? (Are you sure you can do this?)" You questioned in Chinese carefully, not wanting your little deer to hold any more embarrassments for being scared.

He looked to you silently, pursing his lips and did not reply. Only now, Tao and Lay who had understood your worried words exchanged mischievous looks. Slipping behind the two of your chairs, Yixing hung his arms over you and Luhan's shoulders. "Zen me, wei wo men xiao lu dan xin la? (What, is someone worried for our little dear?)" His dimples appeared clearly over his cheek as he smiled innocently, while the other Korean members stared in bewilderment. Luhan's eyes widened, while he knew he would have blushed a bright red, if only the weather were not so cold. Waving Lay off, he chose to awkwardly turn away from the subject, knowing that you who remained beside him still occasionally shot him short gazes.

"Kris!" You were the first to call his name when the leader came stumbling out of the door, looking a little dazed even while smiling awkwardly. You didn't know what it was, but your face was filled with both banters and pity. Finally, you moved to raise from your seat, almost in unison with Luhan alongside you. The two of you looked to each other curiously, and both ran forth to grab Kris' arms.

"We'll be going now!" D.O exclaimed from behind, running towards the door as you two gradually released Kris from your support. Yet before the three of you even touched the door, Luhan had already put himself to the end of the line, "You go first," he gestured to D.O.

"Where do I go?" D.O answered while barely knowing which was the entrance or exit.

Shaking your head, you pushed him in the door while linking your arm around Luhan's with your spare hand, leading him inside towards the darkness.

You could have sworn you heard the boys outside the haunted house laughing their heads off, as you three uttered your first horrified cries when the ghost burst over. The two boys nearly squashed you to death as they fell towards the wall with you as their mattress.

"Ah...ahhh!" Luhan screamed out of nowhere during a turning place of the aisle, subconsciously grabbing onto you and D.O. You weren't frightened just yet, until your companion's scream ended up almost scaring you to death. You smirked a little under your cold breath, "What was that about? There's nothing here..." and with your words, the wall beside you rumbled. All three of you sped away like fleeing rats.

"Hey...st-stop...stop! What was that, why are we running?!" You finally came to a stop when the aisle ended with a door, the three of you halting to catch your breaths. "It was just the wall..."

"Don't you say that when you screamed the loudest!" Luhan came to laugh at you, even though he remained frightened of everything around him. "I did not!" You denied firmly, holding back your laugh as D.O ignored the two of you while opening the door. Now was his and Luhan's turn to scream, as the doll by the door fell near their feet. You chuckled in a gloating manner, giving each of them a light shove inside the room. "Chill...you two are making it scarier than it already is..." you gave a sigh as Luhan decided to squeeze himself behind you another time, having no more courage left in him. "Kyungsoo!" You called after D.O before you, speeding up your paste as you grabbed to his fingers, leaving Luhan to stare at your hands being tightly held together. "Slow down," you whispered, "there's three of us..."

"I feel like I'm going to swear any minute now..." Kyungsoo uttered honestly, right at the moment when another ghost jumped from the darkness behind a pile of boxes. Luhan gave off a piercing scream, scuttling backwards almost half way through the aisle you all had just come from. You and D.O too gave your horrified screams, yet with your hand in his, you did not react fast enough to grab onto Luhan's arm. "D.O! D.O...stop! Do Kyungsoo st-stop it!" you tried to thrust your hand out of his hold as D.O sped away into the darkness, yet his grasp over you was firm, and for that, you had no choice but to run with him, giving one last desperate call to who was left behind you. "Luhan...Lu ge!"


	3. Haunted House (Luhan) Part 2

"Just leave him! It's funny that way..." D.O stuttered between his heavy breaths and laughs, giving off a groan as you hit him on the shoulder, this time, harder than those play punches you've given to any other member of Exo. "This is not funny..." you heard him groan and laugh over your hit, as you pulled your arm again, unable to release yourself from his grip, while he continued running while dragging you along. All the ghosts apparently had missed their perfect timings to scare you, as you two exited out of the mansion, well and unharmed.

"Weren't you two supposed to be with Luhan?" Chen laughed a little even while trying to sound concerned. "We left him," Kyungsoo laughed to himself, and you by his side shook off his hand roughly. "You left him! I just got dragged along by you!"

"Don't take it so seriously _!" he raised his voice a little, "He's not going to die or anything..." You crossed your arms and jumped a little when Luhan's scream cried from the inside. Even while the others around you laughed, you couldn't bring yourself to do the same. "I can't...I just can't, I'm not doing this. I'm going back to get him..." and as soon as you've taken your first steps, Kai and Chanyeol had already grabbed onto you. "Just leave him be he'll be fine..." Kai smiled while knowing that he barely believed his own words.

"It's funny this way..." Chanyeol began, and once more, you released yourself from their grip, "This isn't funny! This is anything but funny!"

"Stop fussing over it, all of you!" Suho, the understanding mom of Exo stood from his chair, "Luhan isn't coming out, it's been a long time." He gave you a look filled with worries, and you there quickly took the time to run away, slipping back inside the hideous place which you never thought you'd set feet in a second time.

Apparently, you have proven that the ghosts do not attack people who entered from the exit instead of the entrance. You hurried your steps over the aisle, just about to call out Luhan's name, as he came crashing into you. The horrified him screamed girlishly, falling to the ground as you stumbled over him. You didn't know if you should have laughed or cried. "Luhan! Luhan it's just me...shi wo, shi wo!(It's me, it's me!)"

"_?" he breathed in relief and stared at you with a bit of dissatisfaction, "Did you and D.O leave me..." "I did not!" You shouted before he even finished, "D.O dragged me along, I couldn't get rid of him! Which explains why I am in here right now, all for your good!"

"You came back for me?" his eyes shined innocently with fear that still remained, as you smiled, raising your hands to the cold sides of his face, "Isn't that what I've always done, being there for you and looking over your shoulder?" You looked into his clear eyes and couldn't help but smile upon his innocent face. Your grinned gradually as he pulled you inside his arms, embracing you as though you were the only warmth in that cold, haunted house. "You know you're so much better than all the rest of them. Thank you for being here, while the others out there are probably laughing their chins off..."

"You're right they actually are," you laughed while helping him up from the icy ground, noticing that Luhan's expression had immediately turned into an offended one, "They all think you're really pitiful..."

"Excuse me?" Luhan looked to you with wide eyes, "Pitiful? They're saying that after D.O fled and left me?!" You tugged at his arm a little, shaking your head. "Be the real man you always claim yourself to be and forgive the little boys. We'll enjoy the show when we hear the others scream in here." You giggled slightly over your own naughtiness, and Luhan immediately nodded in agreement, tightening his hold over your arm. And so unexpectedly, he lowered himself, his lips brushing over your cheek like a breeze. You froze for a moment and stopped your steps. (In usual Asian countries, a kiss on the cheek isn't as casual as what people do in America or Europe. So yes, it means more like a couple thing, which would explain why you are shocked here) And suddenly, he too halted near you, just beginning to realize what he did. Raising his hands to your shoulders, he tried to smile but ended up doing so awkwardly. "That was...unplanned, I'm sorry I...I don't know how to explain..." he stuttered silently, and you giggled over his nervous tone, gazing into his clear eyes to shush him, "You don't need to explain anything Luhan, I think I know..." you were just reaching the appropriate mood for something so serious, until both your voices turned into yelps as the big, fat ghost came jumping out of the door.

...

Your eyes startled open the instance you heard another dreadful scream inside the haunted mansion, and this time, it was no other than Tao himself. Raising suddenly from Kris' shoulder after having fallen asleep out of exhaustion, you tried not to smile at the sight of Luhan's eyes piercing into the two of you. What a child...you covered your fingers at the place of your heart sympathetically as you heard Tao screaming once more. "Please! Please...let me live! Please..." Sehun on the other hand who accompanied him was laughing like an idiot. You exchanged strange looks with Kris beside you, biting your lips as Kai and Chanyeol raised themselves from their seats and headed towards the entrance. You didn't know if they were simply just going in to meet up with the boys, or to scare them even further. No uttering a word to anyone, you raised from your chair and rushed after them while grabbing onto Chanyeol from behind.

Tao was crying like a child with Sehun who followed tightly behind him by the time they were chased down the aisle by that same, robust ghost. The two lads screamed even when they were grabbed onto by Kai and Chanyeol to the sides, causing Tao to collapse to the ground as though every bit of his bones were broken. Your heart ached with pity when you leaned down to help him up with your own arms, patting his shoulder as you held onto him the whole time while walking out. You had little heart this time to pay any attention to Luhan's obvious glares and clear displeasure when you led Tao out the exit, settling him down over the chair while he leaned by your shoulder as though he were still weak from the fright he had endured. His eyes were seriously overwhelmed by tears that did not yet fall. You tightened your lips and did not laugh, while all the others did so. You felt Luhan's stares pierce into your back.

The little deer had a good temper, but now since a long time, he wasn't pleased, not at all...

...

"You know Tao doesn't need your assistance anymore now after all this time?" you heard a unhappy voice mutter behind your back, while you and the boys were about to squeeze inside the van. The jealousy in Luhan's voice was so obvious, it made you unable to control your own smile. When one is jealous of you, what other meaning could it have than meaning that he actually cares for you? Taking a short pause before turning to him with a smile filled with mystery, you turned away without speaking a word, scuttling to the back to swing your backpack inside the trunk.

Luhan growled silently to himself in annoyance, not knowing what brought him to follow as he ran after you towards the back of the vehicle. "Hey _! I was talking to you..." he stopped once more when you turned to him with a questioning face. "Maybe you were right, that place really has dulled your senses." You patted his cheek as though he were a little boy, "But no worries, I quite like it this way. At least you're still adorable when you're jealous."

His eyes widening with shock, Luhan opened his mouth almost speechlessly. "Je-jealous, I...I am not jealous..."

You laughed widely and raised your fingers to caress his face once more, "Stop it will you?" And with no more hesitation, you let your smiling lips touch his with the sweetest kiss that lasted shortly. The members inside the car gasped in surprise as they saw the scene, dropping silent as they watched Luhan grab your arm once more when you were about to board the vehicle. "What was that?"

You chuckled near his face, raising an eyebrow. "A peck?"

He shook his head and pulled you closer, "Well if you don't mind, Miss _, I would like a true kiss, cause a peck is not nearly as satisfying."

You grabbed the side of his collar and froze before him, "It's here, your order, pick it up yourself." Your eyes closed at the exact moments his lips met with yours yet another time. What a comfort to have him close you in a winter's day like this after a night of horror and laughter, and to feel the pleasure of his first kiss just now...


	4. Speak the Truth(BaekhyunChanyeol)Part 1

"_ come on!"

You sighed over you notebook from your seat at the bar table. Ever since the twelve boys had arrived, they hadn't been leaving you alone. You had promised that you would join them soon, as long as they'd give you ten minutes to finish your schoolwork. You felt like you should have known them better, for none of them had that patience.

"Come on what's taking you so long?" Sehun repeated another time, and Kai continued after him, "Just finish your homework later, we are your customers, which makes us your priority right now!" And after his words, all of the members nodded and answered in agreement, their voices continuously calling your name.

Of course, you had to give in. And no, you had nothing to complain for, you had only yourself to blame, after having put yourself through on becoming friends with Exo. You had admitted on being their loyal fan since they debuted. And one day, luck came that all twelve of them ended up stepping into the very restaurant owned by your family, where you also occasionally helped out at. You had swallowed your nervousness and greeted them with welcoming smiles, telling them that since your family was the owner of this place, they would enjoy a free, good meal for the night. Of course, they denied at first politely, yet for many times, you insisted. Not having any other reasons to fuss over it, the boys gladly accepted your hospitality. To express their thanks, they had welcomed you to the table for a few small talks. Your passion for their work and bright personality took little time to make them become hooked to you. Yet it was Luhan at last who found out secretly during his visit to the restroom of your small contract with your parents - no matter who or when, if you are to bring friends to eat in the restaurant, you pay for the expenses. Having eavesdropped over you and your parents' talk, the news he discovered was quickly spread among all the other members.

"_! Come sit with us!" D.O called louder this time, while placing a piece of beef over the hot grill, "And no, we are not letting you pay for us another time! Just get over here and eat with us!"

"Yeah come on..." "Get over here!" "Please _..."

"All right!" you shouted in surrender, dropping your pen and quickly rushing to the room where all twelve of them sat around the big table. And from closest to you in the circle, you noticed the shy-looking Baekhyun who looked up behind his shoulder and smiled at you. Your eyes lingered by him briefly, yet your circumstances forced you to look away. "Annyeong everyone," you smiled at all the Korean members you caught eyes on, "Ni men hao," you then finished to the Chinese members. A small gasp escaped your mouth as Chanyeol came startling you from behind, swinging you inside his arm playfully. "Missed me?" he gave his cutest, babyish grin, and you shook your head teasingly. "Of course," you glanced quickly towards Baekhyun again, shaking off Chanyeol's hold over your shoulder. "I missed all of you very much. And congratulations to you all on your newest wolf music video, everything was amazing!"

"That's what we're here for!" Suho raised his glass almost the same time as Tao did, "Cheers to that!" Everyone jubilated and raised from their seats, while Chanyeol ran back to his own place to grab his drink. You awkwardly grabbed an empty glass from the side, not expecting Baekhyun beside you to fill it immediately with the sprite from his own can to save you from embarrassment. His move made you smile appreciatively at him, as all of you raised your glasses and cheered joyously. No longer hesitating to get close, you gestured Baekhyun to squeeze in a little, before you sat and shared the seat with him. He could only smile awkwardly, not able to hide that satisfied grin as he avoided your eye contact.

"They seem cozy..." Xiumin whispered towards Chen and D.O beside him, earning back many laughs while Lay, Tao, and Luhan too heard his whisper. Only Chanyeol nearest to them frowned in displeasure. His brows tightened once more when he heard you speak, "Your solos were so greatly done Baekhyun," you looked to him with admiring eyes, no longer holding up that shell of timidity. Baekhyun too, decided to abandon his formalities, as he smiled back at you proudly. "You know I always try my best." Looking down briefly, he parted his lips to speak again, yet another's interruptive cough caught your attention, and you immediately grinned at Chen, sweeping up from your seat, leaving a slightly disappointed Baekhyun behind by himself. Quickly rushing behind their chairs, you swung your hands around the shoulders of Chen and Chanyeol, immediately earning back their brightest faces. "Your last high note Chen, it was just...beyond this universe. And of course Chanyeol, your part made me who dislikes rap even fall in love." Your sincere words made the overjoyed Chanyeol raise his head, "Really?" You nodded lightly, your hold firm over his shoulder, "Really." You chuckled softly upon his overwhelmed expression, your eyes quickly glancing away when Kris and Luhan called for you from the other side. Sparing yourself from both him and Chen, you sped away into the empty chair beside Luhan, again leaving another member of Exo in his day dreams. Yet all was under Kai's eyes, for he was the only one to notice, that two of his friends were barely listening to any conversions. They were too busy looking at you...

When the food was done after at least two hours of devouring, the table was cleared for your small circle of fun. Sehun and Tao came to propose a game that would be a combination of spin the bottle and truth or dare. Whomever the bottle turns to would be asked to choose from a choice of truth or dare, and from then on, the game goes on as it would. You gladly accepted it. "At least none of us would be required to kiss anybody, cause I do not see that ending well," you giggled mischievously on the side, exchanging approving looks with Baekhyun whom you caught glancing slightly at your direction. "It wouldn't have been all that awful," Sehun surprisingly disagreed, "I would have fancied seeing at least a few of us getting the chance to kiss _..." "And each other?" Suho finished for him, causing everyone around to ring in laughter, knowing that such thing should never be allowed to happen.

Poor D.O and Chen were dared to go and wash all the dishes you had all just used up from the night, for the bottle had ended up pointing between them both. Lay was asked to speak the truth of first love in high school. However, the scene became a bit down after so many members did not know that they had pushed him too hard, thus, leading to his most painful memories. Being the caring person you were, you ran beside him to show him comfort, smoothly changing the topic when mentioning your own humorous, yet awkward first kiss during 10th grade. And even while everyone laughed relaxingly, you happened to have caught sight of the displeasured Chanyeol, pursing his lips tightly when hearing you mention the kiss.

Everyone at last, gave a gasp, when the bottle turned to your direction. Unhesitatingly, you came to answer, "Truth it is." All of them oohed in unison. Kai's dark expression made you tremble nervously, suddenly regretting over you own choice. "I'm sure I'm not the only curious one here, but we've been wanting to know this since the day we met you _. Before you met us, who was your so called bias of Exo? Who did you like the most and why? Has your views changed since you met us?" You swallowed after his question, "That's more than one question..." "And also," Chen added from the side, "who was your least favorite from among us before, and who is your least favorite now."

"I..." you glanced all twelve of them restless looks, not knowing how to begin, "I...but I..." you began to panic. "Do I have to answer that? I can't see it ending without me getting at least a few of you mad..."

"You know us _," Baekhyun stood from his seat and walked towards you who still sat beside Lay, placing his hand reassuringly over your tightened fingers over the table, "we never take anything too seriously. Just speak the truth, since that is what you've chosen. Remember what Lay said on the Happy Camp show? All of us are easy-going beings. No worries, we won't be bothered." He sent you a heart-warming smile, soothing your raising heartbeat. Your fist gradually loosening inside his hand, you looked nervously again at all the others, not noticing an unhappy-looking "happy virus".

"I guess I'm paying for what I asked for then," you sighed and pulled your hand out of Baekhyun's hold, stirring nervously in your seat. "Just promise me, that all of you would still be my friends even after the truth, I need that guarantee."

_To be continued..._


	5. Favorite (BaekhyunChanyeol) Part 2

"Remember," Kai whispered playfully, "the truth. Don't make up things that will just make us all happy."

You breathed deeply, glaring at him a little, "If only there is a way to make up a lie, make it sound realistic, and still make you guys all happy while answering your questions..." biting your lips in worries, the sight of Baekhyun's comforting smile relaxed you slightly. "Fine...the truth is, before I met you all, I had no idea on who you are, and what you're all really like in real life. You were nothing but pretty figures on my television and computer screens..."

"Pretty is it?" Kris mumbled teasingly, earning many glares from members around him for having interrupted.

"I never had a so called bias of Exo," you muttered, hearing a thousand whines around you. Rolling your eyes over the noise, you shook your head clear and continued, "Yes, it's the truth, I loved all of you! But..." you stopped, and realized all of them had dropped silent once more, "I did pay extra attention, I think, to one of you...the one I thought cute."

"Luhan hyung?" D.O guessed hesitantly, not sounding very sure of his own answer.

"Probably Xiumin," Luhan added, and Xiumin to the side immediately waved his hand in disagreement. Kai and Kris gestured them to shush once more, allowing you again to carry on. You moved in your seat in discomfort, not wanting to open your mouth. "Yes, if you all must know, my favorite back then, when I did not meet you all, was...yeah, it was Chanyeol." Your voice shook a little while finishing, and all eyes turned to one corner of the room in disbelief. You received at first, Chanyeol's most startled face as a reply. In the end, that expression melted into one of pure satisfaction and joy, as the happy virus grinned widely with pride. A flush of shyness appeared upon his features, and the members around rubbed his shoulder as though he had just won an award. "And the least favorite?" Kai decided to not let go so easily. You clenched your teeth in annoyance, your fingers subconsciously squeezing into Baekhyun's hand before uttering, "Please don't be offended but...I'm sorry Baekhyun, it was you." You looked at him with guilt as his eyes widened slightly in surprise, not seeming as offended as you had expected. "Any specific reasons?" Lay wondered curiously.

You bit your lips, "I had a prejudice against eyeliner, especially when it is worn excessively on guys. And out of all of you, it was Baekhyun who decided to introduce himself as the eyeliner of Exo, so you know..."

"Yeah..." all of them mumbled, finally beginning to understand. Chen continued to stare at you in wonder. "And now? Is Chanyeol still your favorite from amongst us, and Baekhyun your least favorite?" his question, made your hold tighten over Baekhyun's hand. "Does it look like I don't like Baekhyun by the slightest?!" you exclaimed, pulling onto his arm to shorten the distance between you two. He looked to you a little unexpectedly, not able to guess what you were thinking. Since the second you've admitted him on once being your least favorite member of Exo, he had maintained a cool look to not embarrass you or make you feel bad. But never did he know, that your words were just about to turn the situation upside down. "In fact, not only is Baekhyun not my least favorite anymore, I can almost say he is now my favorite, despite how hard it is to choose favorites from you all." Your sudden confession made everyone around you turn into chaos another time. Hundreds of question were thrown back into your face once more.

"There shouldn't be a why," you smiled contently, exchanging a knowing look with the happy Baekhyun closest to you, your hands now held tightly together. "Once I've gotten to know you all, I realized how sincere a person he is, with or without eyeliner. Learn from him boys, while you guys are the ones pushing me on such a sensitive subject!"

"But..." Sehun broke out with another question, "if Chanyeol was your favorite, and Baekhyun hyung your least favorite, has it switched now? Since Baekhyun is now your favorite, does it mean Chanyeol has automatically become your least favorite?" Everyone rang with thunderous laughs, not noticing the awkward laugh Chanyeol was putting on while faking a nonchalant look. You there shook your head, "False, Sehun. I love you all equally, there is no least favorite, even though, a second ago, I did consider putting Kai at that missing position." You glared half-seriously at Kai, the one who asked and pushed you the hardest. He clapped his hands and laughed openly as he usually did, shaking his head a little, "Yes _, you love us all equally, but you love Baekhyun just a little more than all the rest of us, there's no denying that." His words hit straight through your heart, making your cheeks flush with redness. You abruptly let go of his hand as Kai eyed your fingers that still held onto each other, not even brave enough to glance at Baekhyun's expression, while he sat closely beside you, remaining silent for the rest of the night.

...

The boys had scattered away messily into the streets while they decided to stay out late for the night. Tao dragged Kris and Suho along for ice cream, while Lay, Luhan, and Xiumin went window shopping. Kai and Sehun decided to go to nearest amusement park, while you had no idea on where the others went.

"_!" you heard a voice call out to you in the streets. You glanced back to see D.O chasing after you. "Aren't you with one of the boys?" he asked. You shook your head, "I would fancy having some fun but...twelve o'clock is my curfew."

He nodded lightly, his eyes showing that he had something on his mind. "Actually, I'm here on the behalf of one of the others. He's a little shy to ask permission himself, but he would like to know if he can have the honor of taking you on a walk before this lovely night ends." His dramatic words made you giggle softly. "You mean a walk to the bus station? The answer will depend on whoever this member is."

"No worries on that," D.O winked playfully, snapping his fingers to signal his 'friend' to show himself, "because I know you like this one." From behind the bench, Baekhyun smiled timidly at himself, looking as though he still wanted to hide. Your heart melted the moment you saw him act that way, your expression not able to control your smile. You barely looked at D.O when he stepped over to you, laying a hand over your shoulder, "He's been liking you for a while. Trust me, you better not miss this one." Within seconds, he was gone from the sight, leaving an almost frightened looking Baekhyun hiding behind the bench. You chuckled over yourself before moving your steps to stand before him, pulling out a hand. "Come on you, we're going on a walk." You smiled down at him who almost knelt on his knees, his eyes hesitating over taking your hand. No longer having the patience, you bend down to grab his fingers, pulling him from the ground. "You act as if I'm going to devour you in any second," you mumbled with a chuckle, making him turn to you innocently. "Did you really mean it tonight, on what you said?"

You turned your eyes to look at him, "On liking you the most out of all your members?" He nodded after you. Taking in a long breath, you pursed your lips. "Well, the answer of Chanyeol being my once favorite was more of a lie, but Kai had to force an answer out of me. As for you being my favorite now, that's probably one of the truest things I've ever spoken." You looked to him a little, feeling more safe than you have ever felt before, while walking alongside him, hand in hand and closely together. You didn't have to look to know that he had continued to grin for a long time, and that he was just as nervous as you were. "_, I know saying this might mean offending and breaking the hearts of many of the other members, because a girl like you, it's hard for boys like us to not feel anything in that sort of way. But I've liked you, ever since I began to know the person that you are. Sometimes, I wonder why I become so happy just when I'm around you..."

"You really feel that way Baekhyun?" You halted your feet and turned to look at him, your face filled with affections. He nodded seriously, before you smiled in relief, "Thank you Baekhyun, for telling me this...because if you never did, trust me, I would have never had the guts to say a thing to you. But isn't it funny, now that you've said it, I'm going to say it too. I like you Baekhyun, I like you a lot. And yes, that is an extremely embarrassing thing to say right after I had just admitted on you once being my least favorite..."

"No," he interrupted you, shushing you with the touch of his hand over your cheek, whilst he shook his head, "it isn't embarrassing at all. It just makes me happy, to know that we've finally both said it, and that I can finally do this." He hesitated for a moment, upon gazing at your face. And at the instance, he brushed his lips over your mouth with sweetness, his fingers caressing the side of your face. You smiled at the soft feeling of his kiss, not knowing if something so perfect was an imagination or a dream. But it was reality, and within seconds, you were laying inside his arms, feeing his soft breath over your hair as you two stood under streets lights. You closed your eyes serenely, hearing the sound of his heartbeat, until everything was disturbed by the sound from not far away.

Moving yourself away from his hold in surprise, your eyes rolled quickly to the direction where the steps that sounded like the person was running away in panic came from. And unclearly in the darkness, you noticed the tall figure that ran away to your opposite direction. He nearly stumbled on his way when getting up, and during that last second, he glanced back sadly at you.

"Chanyeol?" You breathed in confusion, not knowing if the shinny things on his face were tears. He looked so devastated at the sight of you and Baekhyun standing so closely together...but why?

"Chanyeol!" you called his name, yet it was already too late. And from the darkness, he ran and disappeared.


End file.
